


An Opening For A Sidekick [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Disney Princesses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Belle meets the new supervillain in town. It goes surprisingly well.
Relationships: Adam/Belle (Disney), Beast/Belle (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	An Opening For A Sidekick [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Opening For A Sidekick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574236) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



**Title:** An Opening For A Sidekick  
**Fandom:** Disney princesses and beauty and the beast  
**Author:** imaginary_golux   
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Beast/Belle   
**Rating:** Gen   
**Length:** 8:50   
**Summary:**

> Belle meets the new supervillain in town. It goes surprisingly well. 

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574236)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/opening%20for%20a%20sidekick.mp3)


End file.
